1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to insect traps and more particularly to an insect trap designed to be mechanically supported and energized from an AC household outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect traps having a cylindrical body and a removable conical-shaped end wall for entry and trapping of the insects have been known. It has also been known to employ a light within the trap as a means of attracting the insects through the trap entry.
With all of the prior art in mind, it has not been heretofore known, so far as applicant is aware, to provide an insect trap of the type having a light within the trap and arranged in such a manner that the trap can be both mechanically supported and energized from an ordinary AC household outlet. Further, so far as is known, no prior insect trap has been devised in such a manner that it can be assembled from an ordinary discarded metal drink can such as are widely used for containing soft drinks, beer and the like, a night lamp assembly of the type that is supported and energized from an AC household outlet and by using one or more commonly available metal funnels as end walls for the trap. Thus, the present invention has the achievement of such a trap as its objective.